Steelheart
by Misspostmortem
Summary: Year 2133, Prison on Otercon II. Sentenced for murder and possession of weapons. Moira Mason, or should i say prisoner #2097? [Human/Yauja] This is my first Story ever and im a noob at this. xD Doing this just 4 fun!


**Hi! A few words ~ I read ff for many years now and love it so much. This is my first try on ff and i hope you can help me learn to write good story's. Do what you love and all that? You know? So now - English isn't my language, that is the main reason why i waited for so long to do my own story's. I only speak German but love to read in English, that means i DO mistakes, i hope i will get better in time. I check for spelling errors as best as i can. This story will be M, so plz care. [Human/Yautja]**

 _Year 2133, Prison on Otercon II_

The sand crunches between my teeth and the sun burns without mercy over my head. I'm on the playground. That's what we call it, a big sandbox with rusty nails where you hurt yourself if you are not careful. High walls around me, the only goddamn thing that gives a bit of shade apart from the metal mountains of garbage between us. Who's us? Well, that would be me and my 'best friend' Lauren. We have garbage duty on the playground for today.

''Lauren give it to me i need the copper in it.'' i clench my sweaty fists in anger.

''Yup, i know Moira, that why i keep it for now. Maybe it comes in handy for an opportunity.''

Could the grin on the face of her get even bigger? Maybe I'm lucky and she splits her cheeks.

''Fuck you.'' i say and turn back to stick my hand in to the metal plates and wires in front of me.

''Now come on don't be like that, you know here is all about trade. Do you know how long I have not seen a cigarette?''

''You know i don't have more, i got the hc module for the last one.''

The pile of peeled cables gets steady bigger on my feed and sweat drips of my forehead. I don't know what they do with the parts that we sort by. Some are regularly loaded in boxes and taken off the planet. Sold as far as I know, but sometimes they bring parts into the levels underground of the prison, too much to be responsible for repairs. My talent with metal is a big advantage here, the only way to trade is to find parts in the trash and smuggle them past the guards. If you get caught, broken fingers are your last problems, if someone knows then it would be me. They say I'm stupid, i say I'm determined. I will not spend the rest of my life on this garbage dump.

The ringing of the evening ration could be heard and we go inside the building. High ceilings with several levels, cells are in the uppermost area, canteen below, then comes the sanitary area, which consists only a few hoses and some toilets. Food is scarce, water is even less. We get selected rations, looks like gray porridge with indefinable pieces here and there. Maybe its flammable? Sure as hell smells like it. I try not to look around as we eat, I'm not a coward, far from it but i don't search a fight either. At least we are lead to our cells, Lauren is in the cell next to me and passes me as my cell door closes. I dump myself on the dirty mattress to stare at the ceiling.

 _What do you do, when you are completely lost?_

I was lost in many ways. Born in a society that disgust me now beyond words. As a child i didn't understand. Why should i question what my father told me? What everyone told me, again and again like a drill taped to your head. I got so many names, freak, rebel, and at least criminal, is there a problem - get rid of it. That's how it goes in my world.

 _Pitifully low lives. Even my stomach contents are better than them._

Earth. I remember the time on earth, i did always manage my stuff, keep thinks together, that's why I'm here in the first place. sometimes you need to do thinks to keep going, even if you don't want to do them. I'm here because i did the right thing to do. Good heh?

 _Always the same story. Hero wins, all are happy. Nope, Hero stumbles, falls down the stairs, breaks his neck. That's more how it went._

I lived and worked with my dad , my mom died when she gave birth to me. My Dad loved me more than his own life, we were happy. He owned a spaceport where we made smaller ships. Nothing high-quality, just robust simple ships. He was a genius and taught me everything I know, until I could build alone. I was always creative and quickly slipped into side projects. I love to build things, some useful some... not. Yeah well its fun anyway. I'm most proud of my bow. I remember the evenings after I was in the ship's hall with my dad and he taught me to handle weapons. Forbidden like nothing else, but he always told me a girl should know how to fight back. Oh dad I tried, i tried so hard...

I blink a few times to get my blurry vision clear. I still hear the voice of my father in my head . The night when everything changed.

 **~Flashback~**

''DAD!''

An explosion to my left, the ground beneath me vibrates from the impact. i scream for dad, again and again until my lungs burn. The Ship we where working on was burning and my vision was already going blur because of the smoke. I hear a clicking sound and stand still to locate it. A Shape of a man wearing heavy armor and a machine gun slowly emerge out of the blackness and i step back on instant.

''FREZZE! Hands up!''

Don't panic. Don't panic. I panic.

Jumping to the side, gunshots go off as i hit the ground hard because of the height difference of the hall. I moan low and crawl forward to get up, it's only a matter of time before the ship's tank explodes.

 _I need to get out, where is dad? Who are those People?!_

I run under the Ship to the other side of the hall, my dad had a room there where he sleeps when he stays to work sometimes. He isn't here, but that's not why i did come here in the first place. I crawl in front of the bed and grab underneath to a metal plate that is loose. There he is, my bow and the weapons of my father. A gun of my dad is missing. Gunshots pierce the air behind me but i can't see anything because of the smoke. I grab a Pistol and strap the Bow with my quiver and arrows to my back, turn and run out of the room in to the fog of blackness.

 **~Endflashback~**

That was 5 years back. I fought and lost. Without any answers. That's the worst part - the why. Is my dad still alive? The Papers say I'm here because of murder and gun ownership. Fucking bull, I'm here because i defended myself, my home.

 _I know i will get my answers._


End file.
